


Home Sweet Home

by traceyaudette



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceyaudette/pseuds/traceyaudette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesslynn Teller left Charming right after high school, her parents wanted her away from club life for her protection. She moved back fifteen years later, needing her family.</p>
<p> I don't own SOA, just my OC characters.  i was the author of the orphaned work, I'm new to this site and not sure how I orphaned it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Says You Can't Go Home Again?

Jesslynn pulled over at the Charming city limits, it had been five years since her last visit to town. Fifteen since she'd lived here, her mom and step father had sent her as far, away as they could for college.

She'd attended Harvard, getting a law degree and that's when her law started to spiral out of control. She closed her eyes thinking about all she'd lost in the last two months.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she pulled back onto the highway heading towards the clubhouse, it was Friday night, which means church and party.

Pulling into the parking lot, she smiled at the row of bikes parked on one side of the lot. She backed her truck up inti a parking spot, she was tired after a long day of driving but she wanted to find her family, especially her big brother.

She climbed out of her truck making her way towards the door, smiling at the bikers sitting on the picnic table.

"Hey baby, come park that sexy ass over here!" Jesslynn let out a laugh, staring at the curly haired man.

"Tigger, good to see you haven't changed in all these years!"

"Shit baby, do I know you?" The other man sitting on the table let out a laugh.

"What's so funny Chibs? You don't recognize me either?"

"Should I lass?"

"Now I'm just hurt!" She looked at both men, she heard another bike ride in. Jesslynn watched as he backed his bike in, and he took off his helmet.

He started towards the clubhouse, stopping when he saw her. "Shortcakes?"

She smiled at the childhood nickname he'd stuck hee with. "Hey Ope! " He lifted her up off her feet, swinging hee around.

"When did you get home?" Jax didn't say anything!" He put her down, looking down at her.

"I just got here and nobody knew I was coming." She was lifted off her feet again and spun around.

"Princess! Not nice playing with me like that!" Tig said.

"Sorry Tiggy!"

"My turn for a hug, put her down." She was pulled into Chibs arms for a hug. "Welcome home love."

The four of them walked into the clubhouse, her eyes scanned the room looking for her brother, mom, and step-father. Her eyes landed on Jax, he was sitting at the bar, drinking she exhaled slowly and walked over to him.

"Hey big brother! "

"What the hell are you doing here Jess?"

"I'm on trouble and need help"

He pulled her into a hug, pulling her down the hall towards his dorm room. Shutting the door behind him, he looked at her frowing.

"It's not safe for you to be here. Go back to New York to your husband."

She closed her eyes. "I don't have a husband anymore, and I'm not safe in New York. I need my family to keep me safe."

"What the hell is going on Jess?"

Sitting on his bed, she started at the beginning.


	2. Should Have Known

**March 2009**

The courtroom had emptied out quickly, once the verdict was read, her client had been found not guilty. He would be spending his time at home tonight, instead of in prison. She'd gotten the usual death threats for representing this particular client, but he was truly innocent of the crime. She was quickly stuffing the notes into her briefcase, when a shadow fell over her table, she glanced up smiling at one of the senior partners.

"Congratulations Jesslynn."

"Thank you Mr. Manche. It really was an open and shut case, he was set up by the step-children."

"But you found the evidence, that the police didn't or wouldn't see. I'm afraid you've made some enemies."

She let out a laugh. "Only of the crooked officers, any decent law enforcement officer will understand."

"I've hired you a couple of body guards until the craziness dies down."

"Bruce, that's really not necessary. I can take care of myself."

"It would make me feel better knowing someone was watching out for you."

"Fine, where are they?" Bruce waved his hand, she slowly tyrned to see two men walking towards her. She closed her eyes, at seeing the familiar kuttes, she'd been out of the club life for eight years and just like that they rode back in.

"Don, Paul, this is Jesslyn. She needs your special kind of protection for a couple of weeks." She smiled at them, hoping they wouldn't recognize her but she had always known that the Sons had been watching her. All through law school, they were just in the background, when she came to New York she knew she wouldn't be alone. 

She shook their hand and acted like she didn't know them, they followed her home. Once inside, she waited for her phone to ring. She knew as soon as they saw her and learned who she was that they called her family. It was just a matter of time before she got the third degree from them. She couldn't help but be pissed off at her family, she was never allowed to go home for a visit, they always came to her. She hadn't been home since she left for college, it was for her protection, they said.

_Freebird __started playing on her phone. "Hello big brother! What's up?"_

"Want to tell me why SAMNYC is babysitting you?" 

"Not really!" 

"Damn it Jesslynn Nicole!" 

"Calm down Jackson Nathaniel! I won a case, had some death threats, my boss thought I needed some protection. The firm I work for represents the Sons." 

She heard him exhale slowly. "We sent you away to get away from club life, not so you could be in the middle of it!" 

"That's why I've had babysitters watching me from a distance since I left Charming?" 

"Because we didn't want to leave you totally unprotected!"

"Tell mom and Clay, I'm fine. I get death threats all the time...it's no big deal. I love you Jax, I've got a date with a serial killer."

"I love you too little sister, and that's not funny."

She ended the call with her brother, she did have a date and her family wouldn't approve of him either. She'd been dating him for the last three months, she met him while working on this last case. She walked over to Don and Paul. "I have a date tonight, he'll be here to pick me up in two hours."

"Cancel it!" Paul frowned at her. "If anything happens to you, we'll have to explain it to Clay and Jax."

"Trust me, I'll be safe with my date."

"You ain't going!" Don said as he crossed his arms.

"I have a date with a NYPD detective. I think I'll be safe!"

"Fuck...you're dating a cop?" Paul bellowed.

"I'm going to go get ready for my date! Be gone when I come back down stairs!"

"What are we going to do man, Clay and Jax will kill us?" Don asked.

"We let her go, and tail her."

____________________________

Anthony Sonner, rang her doorbell at six thirty, he was excited to be taking her out tonight. She'd been so busy the past three months that they'd had quick dinners and lunches but that was it, he was actually going to get to spend time with his girl. He watched her descend the stairs, through the glass in the door. She was beautiful as always, her shoulder length auburn hair was loose down her back, she had on a wrap around black dress, that cling to her body, with matching heels. 

He smiled as she opened the door. "Hi beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek, she had kept her make up simple. "Ready to go?"

"Let me grab a jacket." She opened the closet door, pulling out a leather jacket, and slipping it on. She grabbed her purse off the table, and followed him out to his car. They had a nice dinner, he took her on a carriage ride, then back home.

"Tell me about your family?"

"I'm not close to them, I left when I was eighteen and haven't been back."

"Didn't they support your career choice?"

"They support it. We just grew apart, it happens. What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you. Don't you miss California?"

"Sometimes, when there's a ton of snow on the ground, I miss it a little bit."

"Why don't you go home for a visit?"

"Because I have nothing for me there."

"I'm sure your family would be thrilled to see you."

"Tell me about your family." She had stop him talking about her family, he was being too much of a cop right now and her lawyer senses were coming out. She tried to pay attention while he told her about his family, but she couldn't focus. She liked him, but the fact that he was a cop, was just too much for her, she was probably better off just breaking it off with him. He got up to leave two hours later, she was relieved, she walked him to the door, and gave him a chaste kiss.

Ten minutes after he left, her body guards were knocking on the door, she rolled her eyes and let them in, showing them the down stairs guest room, she told them to make themselves at home before she went to bed. 

____________

"Hey it's Tony. No she didn't let anything slip about the Sons, but ten minutes after I left, two showed up at the door. Yeah, I'm going to keep on dating her. She hasn't got a clue, thinks I'm interested, I know, I'll keep it in my pants. Got it Chief."

He drove off smiling, if circumstances were different, he'd really go out with Jesslynn Teller, but his whole goal was to bring down the Sons and get an appointment to the FBI.


	3. Falling

**September 2009**

Jesslynn sat across from the FBI agent and the DA, because of the case she had one six months ago, it had launched an investigation of crooked police officers. The small list she had uncovered soon grew to a larger one. There were names from every precinct, and every department in the five Burroughs. The FBI was called in to investigate, she was actually surprised when Anthony's name was on top of the list, they had come to her two months ago asking for help to bring him down. 

She had thought he was a good guy, that he really cared about her. She had found out two days before they came to her, that he only started going out with her to get information about her family so he could take down the Sons and get appointed to the FBI. It made sense now why Tony kept pushing her about information on her family. He wanted to go and visit them, get to know them. She knew that would be a mistake on so many levels, her family would never approve of the relationship. It led to many arguments. She finally just told him the that her family had disowned her because of some of her decisions. Which wouldn't be too far from the truth as soon as they found out she had gotten serious with a detective.

She had left the office to meet him for dinner, she rushed into the restaurant, biting her bottom lip because she was late. He was going to be pissed at her, she had trouble getting a can, then traffic had been a nightmare. She found him sitting at their usual table, glaring at her when she walked in. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry baby, I had trouble getting a cab and then traffic was horrible."

"Save your excuses!"  
_____________________

He was livid that he had been with her for nine months only to find out, she'd been disowned by her family. His hopes of being being asked to join the FBI was slipping from his fingers, now he was going to have to apply like everyone else. It would have been so much easier if he could have taken down the Sons. He had searched her house for anything helpful, and there was nothing. He had put a tap on her phone, to see if he could catch something when she called her family, that came up empty to.

At least she was beautiful and a good lay, other then that she was completely useless to him. He had feelings for her at one point, but then she had proven some of his fellow cops as dirty, he almost got taken down with them, but some how had come away clean. She was way too smart for him to stay with, she may have to have an accident. 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Jess, I've had a rough day." He took her hand, and kissed it.

__________________

They walked into her house together, she slipped her shoes off and turned to face him. She was expecting it, he'd never laid his hands on her before. He open hand slapped her across the face, sending her flying across the room. She sat up, rubbing her cheek, glaring at him. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Not very ladylike language Jesslynn!"

"Getting bitch slapped tends to knock the lady right out of you!" She stood up, her inner biker bitch coming out, no way in hell she was going to take any man hitting her. "I think you need to leave Tony."

He shoved her up against the wall, holding her by the neck. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready!" He crushed his lips to hers, kissing her roughly, she pushed against him. "You're mine!" He released her, she fell to the floor, leaving her in a crumpled mess on the floor, slamming out of the house.

She heard the door open and she was gently picked up off the floor and carried to the couch. "Agent Mc Nally, I don't know if I can do this. He isn't going to tell me anything."

Cooper Mc Nally looked down at the small woman in his arms, hating that his supervisor put her in this position. Sonner was was too dangerous, he didn't want to see Jesslynn to get hurt. "I'm going to keep you safe Jess!"

"I trust you Coop!" He lowered his lips to hers kissing her, she pulled away from him.

"Christ, I'm sorry!"

"I wanted you to kiss me..it's just..."

"I understand." He helped her upstairs to her room, putting her to bed.

________________________

**February 2010**

Jesslynn was ready to tell the FBI and the DA, to go stick it. She hadn't gotten any useful information from Tony at all, she was tired of pretending to be in love with him. His moods were horrible, his unpredictable behavior was wearing on her. Then one afternoon, everything changed, he had several friends over to her place. They were upset and talking about. the trouble they were facing, and the rat in their group.

It was just a matter of time before they were caught, she had let the FBI, set up wire taps in her house at the beginning of the investigation. Between what was caught on the recording from her house, and the cop that turned evidence, the nightmare was finally over. Jesslynn could finally be free of him, she had to wait until the perfect time or he'd get suspicious.

_________________  
**January 2011**

It had taken almost a full year before Anthony Sonner had his day in court, Jesslynn tried to break it off as soon as he was aressted but she was forced to carry on the charade. His temper had gotten worse over that year, she had the scars to prove it. It only took a month for the entire case, he was found guilty. Jesslynn, sat back relieved, she was done.

As he was being led from the courtroom, he looked at Jesslynn, and smiled. "I know you helped them, you're dead bitch! The Sons can't protect you, no one can!"

She had years of experience of showing no fear, while on the inside you were terrified, she stared him down as he was dragged out of the courtroom. Agent Mc Nally came up beside her, putting his arm around her waist. "We can offer you witsec, if you want."

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

That was the last time she saw Cooper Mc Nally, she had decided she wasn't going to get involved with anymore law enforcement officers. She took a teaching position at NYU law school the next fall. She made a trip home that summer, which was the worst mistake of her life, she was treated like an outsider. She stayed less then twenty-four hours before she flew back to New York, swearing she'd never set foot in Charming again.

 

________________  
**Present Day**

"Two months ago, he got out of prison." She closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down her face. "He shot and killed my husband, I took a bullet to the abdomen, killing our unborn daughter. Guess it's what I get for dating a cop and being a rat."

She was pulled into his arms. "I'm sorry sis, you didn't deserve any of that. What do you need?"

"To be home, protected...A chance to recover..."

"He won't get near you. I'm sorry I haven't been there." She leaned her head on his shoulder, letting her grief out. "Come on, let's go have a drink."

"Give me a few minutes, to get myself together." She went to splash water on her face, and rein in her emotions. She walked back out into the bedroom to find a bald, heavily tattooed biker in her brother's room.

"If Jax's is done with you, I'd like to give you a ride." He wrapped his hand around her ass, pulling her against him.

"Who the fuck do you are?"

"The next one that's gong to fuck you!" She shoved him back, watching him off the hallway wall, she took his arm and twisted it behind his back, shoving his face against the wall.

"Did your mamma not teach you any manners?" She caught Jax and Chibs running towards them.

"Holy shit Jess! Let him go!"

"No until he says he's sorry for being a pig!"

"I ain't apologizing to no Croweater!"

"I'm no Croweater, asshole!" She let him go, and stormed down the hall to the main room of the clubhouse Jax chasing after her.

"Who the fuck was that Chibs?"

"Brother, that's Jesslynn Teller. Jax's little sister, I saw you made a good impression."


	4. Ma I'm Home

Jesslynn plopped down on a bar stool and asked for a shot of Jamerson. She threw back the shot and signaled the prospect to hit her with another. Jax sat down beside her taking the glass from her.

"Ma know you're back yet?"

"No, figured you could tell her."

"Nothing doing...that's all on you!" She glared at her brother, asking for a beer. 

"Thanks big brother." She took a long pull from her beer, glancing uo to see the bald biker walking uo with Chibs.

"Jesslynn, this is Happy. Happy this is Jesslynn." Chibs introduced them. She raised her eyebrows at the irony of his name, considering he looked anything but happy. 

"Nice to meet you Happy." She said is sarcastically, but smiled at him. She thought he was a total asshole, treating her like a Croweater. After him just standing there and not replying, she walked away.

She pushed the door open, sitting on the picnic table, enjoying the night air. The door opened, Jax walked out sitting beside her. "So, where are you staying?"

"At the Charming Little Inn. Until I find a place."

Looking up at they both saw their Ma pulling into the parking lot. Jesslynn's stomach lurched ad she got closer, she slowly got to her feet. "Hey ma, I'm home!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Moving back..."

"Like hell you are!" Jesslynn rolled her eyes as her mother and watched her walk inside

"That went well." Looking at Jax, she got up off the table walking towards her truck.

"Hey, you're staying with me until you find a place. It's safer then a hotel."

"Fine, but I'm leaving. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"I'll get someone to follow you over. Let you in and bring back my keys."

"Fine." She she climbed into her truck, not paying attention to who followed her. She pulled into the drive, pulling out her suitcase, going towards the front door.

Happy was standing in front of her blocking her path, she might have to kill Jax. "I need to check the place out, make sure it's safe!"

"I don't need you to play protector! " She tried to push around him, to get inside the house. He grabbed her arm, pushing her back against the truck.

"I said to wait." She was tired of his attitude, once he was inside the house, she followed him. Dropping her bag on the floor, he glared at her when he came back into the livingroom. 

"I told you to wait outside! "

"Fuck off! I can take care of myself!"

"Really? Is that why you came running home? So your big brother could protect you?"

She balled up her fist and let it fly, taking him by surprise. "You don't know me, or my life! So fuck you!" She tried to brush past him, he grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her back.

Lowering his lips to hers he kissed her hungrily, she melted into his embrace. He deepened the kiss, she pulled back, wiping the tears away. "Just go."

She watched him storm out the door, she shut and locked it. Falling face first into the couch, she sobbed for enjoying the kiss.


	5. Not So Happy Family

Jesslynn picked herself up off the couch, she really had no reason to feel guilty over the kiss. Truth is she and Patrick hadn't been happy for the last year of their marriage. He had an affair with on of his teaching assistants. Her pregnancy was an accident a result of them trying to reconcile. He wasn't happy about about it, he had never wanted children. She was thrilled, she was four months along when she had lost the baby.

She dragged her suitcase to the guestroom, changing into sleep shorts and a t-shirt, she tired to settle down to go to sleep.

__________

Happy sat on his bike, staring at the front of Jax's house. She had made an impression on him, he wasn't sure if it was being slammed against the clubhouse wall, that she had punched him in the face or the kiss they shared.

Jesslynn Teller was a force of nature, he probably should keep his distance, she was a whole lot of trouble in a small package. He put his helmet on, started his bike, and rode off to TM.

_________

Jesslynn stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, finding her mom and brother sitting at the table drinking coffee. 

"Ma, you're up early." She saw the tears in her eyes, and she knew Jax had told her everything. She didn't know if she wanted to be pissed at him or be happy that he took the burden from her.

"Baby, why didn't you call us?"

"I didn't know where we stood, after our last visit..."

"We're family. You know they'll want retaliation for hurting you and the baby."

"I know Ma, I just need time. It's only been two months..."

Gemma stood up, hugging her daughter. "I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm sure it was a shock to see me after five years."

"Come stay at the house." She didn't want to disappoint her, but she didn't know if she had the strength to deal with her Ma.

"Ok, let me get my stuff together. I'll be over later." She knew she needed to tell Jax and her mom the rest of the story. That her marriage wasn't a happy one, that when the shooting had happened, she and Patrick had been fighting about her pregnancy. He had wanted her to terminate it months ago, and she had refused, he had come to the house and told her he was divorcing her because of it. 

Closing her eyes, she wiped away her tears. "There's something I need to tell the both of you." Once she was finished, she sat at the table, seeing the looks of anger in their eyes. Jax pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

"I'm sorry..." Jax pulled back looking into Jesslynn's eyes. "You should have called us, we're your family."

"I know...and I'm sorry. It had been five years...."

"Still baby...." Gemma was on her feet looking at her children. "Now that you're here, we're going to take care of you. Prepare yourself, the club will want to retaliate for for you."

"Please..can't we keep this between the three of us?"

Gemma jerked her out of Jax's embrace. "Absolutely not! If he comes looking for you, I'm not going to have you unprotected. He hurt you baby, he took something precious from you. Don't you want him to pay?"

"Of course I do, but not at the risk of loosing others I love."

"That entire club would lay down their live for you." Jesslyn was past her emotional limit, she couldn't think or talk about it anymore. She left the room, going to the bathroom and taking a shower and getting ready for the day. She needed some time to rein in her emotions and get control before she talked to anyone else.

______

Gemma got home and found Clay sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She leaned over and kissed him. "Baby, we've got to talk about Jesslynn." Clay picked up his phone, and called Jax.

"Call everyone church in one hour." He ended the call laying down his phone. Someone had hurt his little girl, and he was going to pay, no matter how old Jesslynn was, he'd always feel protective of her. He looked over at Gemma. "I'll make sure she has someone with her, and that we get this asshole."

"I know baby, I know!"

___________________  
Jax followed Jesslynn over to their Ma's house before heading to the clubhouse. Once church started, Jax told them everything that had happened to his sister. The room feel into silence, Chibs' fist hit the table in anger.

"We find the bastard and kill him!" The rest of the table agreed, they would protect her and seek retaliation. 

Happy leaned back in his chair, regretting his words from the night before. Usually he regretted nothing, but he'd been hateful and he shouldn't have considering.


	6. Happy Go Lucky

She walked into her childhood home, dropping her suitcase in the kitchen, looking around nothing much had changed. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, she walked back over to her suitcase picking it up she went to her old room. "Who's you?"

"I'm Jess. Who are you sweetie?"

"I'm Abel Teller!' She wiped the tears from her eyes, picking him up.

"I'm your Auntie Jess. Where's grandma?" 

"Her room!" She had no clue that Jax's had a little boy, she carried Abel into her Ma's room. Gemma was sitting on the bed holding a baby. "Dat's Tommy my brodder!" She was amazed that her brother didn't tell her that he had two kids. 

"Hi grandma!" Jess smiled at her Ma, sitting down on the bed looking at Tommy. "They're precious." Gemma handed the baby to Jesslynn, she cradled the little boy in her arms. "Oh my God, I'm going to spoil them so rotten." "Too late for that baby!" "Their grandma spoiled, that's different from Auntie spoiled." She kissed Thomas on the forehead, Abel wrapped his arm around her neck. "Auntie Jess, are you daddy's sister?" "I'm his baby sister." They both looked up when they heard Clay walk in, Jess looked at her mom. "He pissed at me?" "No baby, just upset that you were hurt. He's going to want answers." "Then I guess I need to go talk to him." She handed the baby back, walking out into the kitchen she found her step father, leaning against the counter drinking a beer. "Clay." He turned to look at her, putting his beer dowm, he crossed the room, pulling her into a hug. "Baby girl, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"I guess all my uncles are going into hyper over protective mode?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Seriously a cop?"

"He was a dirty cop, that was trying to take down the Sons, so I took him down."

"You realize that you've got a tail until we catch this guy?"

She really wasn't surprised, she had always been protected. Being a grown ass woman wouldn't change anything, most of these men saw her as a little girl that would always need protecting. "Figured as much."

He turned to pick up his beer, taking a drink. "There's a welcome home party tonight for you."

"Uggg, really? " Another thing she should have expected was some kind of celebration of her return. She thought it would be at family dinner on Sunday.. She smiled at Clay, knowing she'd have to show up, at least for a short time.

__________

Looking through her bags, she really didn't have anything that was really appropriate for a club party. Most of her clothes were modest.  
C  
She needed to go shopping for a few things, maybe have a make over. She needed it, a change for a new beginning.

"Hey Ma, let's go shopping!" After several hours shopping in Lodi, and a trip to the hair salon Jesslynn was feeling like a new woman. She had her hair cut short into a pixie cut.

She applied her make up that evening, and slipped on a pair of black jeans and a red tank top that clung to her curves. She slipped on a pair if red heels, that added to two inches to her 5'5 height. 

Spraying some perfume on, she stepped back from the mirror to admit herself. She had definitely unleashed her biker bitch. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

Walking out to her truck, she saw Happy parked behind her. Great her tail was this asshole, he walked towards her handing her an extra helmet.

"I'm driving my truck."

"Put the helmet on, and get on the bike."

"No!" She stood staring at him, the helmet still in his hands.

"Stop being a pain in the ass!" He glared at her, taking a step closer, intending to put tge helmet on her. She took a step back, the truck against her back. She shoved him backwards, getting her keys out she went to get into the truck. He grabbed her, pinning her against the truck, putting the helmet on her head and dragging her to his bike.

"Take your hands off me asshole!" He picked her up, and placed her on his bike. He climbed on his bike, grabbing her hands he pulled her arms around him.

He started his bike, taking off fast, throwing her into him, he smiled when she slammed into him. 

_______

She climbed off his bike once he shut off his bike, taking off her helmet she threw it at him. Running her fingers through her hair, she walked towards the clubhouse.

He caught up with her, grabbing her arm, he jerked her around to face him. "Stop being a spoiled bitch!"

She pulled her arm from his grasp, glaring at him, Walking away before her temper got the best of her she went inside. Going straight to the bar after getting hugs from all her uncles. 

Chibs sat next to her, his arm going around her waist, pulling her to his side. "Love I missed ya! Don't leave us again."

"I promise Chibs."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jess leaned over to kiss him on the check. He was her favorite, always kind,and loving. 

"Thank you! " She did a shot of Jamerson with him. She drank several shots with the guys, it had been years since she'd drank this way. It had started to take it's toll, when Jax came in with Tara.

Jess and Tara hugged each other, laughing. "You're back with my brother?"

"Yeah, couldn't help myself." The music started to play loudee, Jess and Tara started to dance. She glanced over to see Happy watching her, he had a Croweater sitting on his lap.

Jess jumped uo on tge stripper pole and started working it. If he was going to watch her, then she was going to give him a show. She didn't count drawing the attention of some of the out of town members. 

One grabbed her pulling her off the pole, throwing her over his shoulder. Heading towards his dorm room. "Put me down!"

He put her down, pushing her against the wall. "Don't act like you don't want it."

"I'm not a Croweater or a sweetbutt. Let me go!"

"Working the poke like that!" He kissed her, forcing his tongue in her mouth. She kneed him, watching him fall to the ground. She started to walk away, he grabbed her ankle throwing her to the ground. 

Straddling her hips, he started to grab her tits. "Get off of me!" She was struggling against him, when he was knocked backwards. 

She was lifted off the floor. "You okay doll?"

"I'm fine Tig." She watched Happy and Jax beating the hell out of the biker. "Take me home? I'm done."

"Sure." She let him led her out of tge club house towards his bike. A blue van pulled into the parking lit, a man jump ot, pointing a gun at Tig, he grabbed Jess, dragging her towards the van.

Jess was putting up a fight, tge man hit her with tge but of the gun, knocking her out. The clubhouse door quietly opened, Chibs stepped out, seeing tge situation he pulled his gun, putting it to the man's head.

"Hand over tge lass and I won't kill you."

The man hesitated, before releasing Jess into the Scots arms. The van took off while he was trying to climb inside, Tig shot him in the knee. Watching him fall to the ground, he dragged him inside the clubhous.

Chibs carried Jess inside, back to Happy's dormroom, it was the cleanest. Placing her on the bec, he started to examine her. She opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"You're going to be okay lass."

Jess knew that it would be sometime before she was truly okay. Happy came into his dormroom with some redheaded Croweater, seeing Jess on his bed, with Chibs hovering over her, he told the Croweater to take a hike.

"Acting like a spoiled bitch again? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story. Please feel free to leave a comment!


	7. Coming Together

"She was attacked, nearly abducted." Chibs was feeling the back of her head. She winced when he hit a tender spot. "Feeling nauseated or dizzy?"

"I'm fine really. Just shook up!" She started to set up but was pushed back down.

"You need to rest. You most likely have a concussion. I'll tell your Ma."

"You don't play nice!" She heard him laugh. "At least take me home, obviously someone wants to use his room." 

"I'll take her home in the truck." Happy was staring at her from the door. 

Chibs walked to him. "Keep an eye on her." He walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

She slowly sat up from the bed, glaring at him. "Not to be a spoiled bitch, but you don't have to take care of me. I wouldn't want to trouble you." He stormed over to the bed, helping her up, his arm wrapping around her waist when she got dizzy. She laid her head on his chest, she could smell a mixture of cigarettes, whiskey. and cologne. He smelled as good as he looked, she closed her eyes to keep the world from spinning.

She leaned back a little to take him in, he was half bad to look at, too bad he was a total ass munch. "It's no trouble to take you home. Someone has to keep you out of trouble." He was looking down into her eyes, wanting to kiss her but knowing this wasn't the time or the place. "Come on." He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her out of the room, to a truck out front.

The drive from the clubhouse to the house was silent, he helped her into the house. "You don't have to stay." 

"I'm not leaving you alone. I told Chibs I'd keep an eye on you and you're suppose to have a tail at all times." 

"I'm going to go change."

"If you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming to check on you. So you better have your shit covered."

Jess stumbled her way to her bedroom, pulling off her clothes she tossed them into the hamper, she pulled out some pajama pants and a t-shirt. She went into the bathroom, washed the make-up off her face, and slipped the more comfortable clothes on. She walked out into her room, finding Happy sitting on her bed. "Shit! What the hell?"

"I told you ten minutes!" She walked over to him, staring down at him. She really wanted to straddle his lap and kiss him, she closed her eyes and went with her desire. His eyes widened, as she made herself comfortable, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. She could taste the whiskey and cigarettes on his lips, she felt his arms wrap around her back. He laid down, pulling her on top of him.

His hands sliding under her t-shirt, his rough hands touching her soft skin. He pulled away from her, pushing her off of him. "This isn't a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because I don't do relationships."

"Who says I'm looking for a relationship?"

He stared at her. "It's not gonna happen Princess!" He stormed out of her room, she watched him go. 

___________

She woke up the next morning with a terrible headache, sitting up in bed she rubbed the back of her head. Feeling the knot, she groaned the door slowly opened Gemma appeared with a bottle of water and some pain reliever. 

"Chibs said you could probably use these this morning."

"Thanks Ma." She took the medicine and drank the water, propping herself up on pillows. 

"You feeling okay?"

"Other then getting attacked and almost kidnapped? I'm great!"

"So killa brought you home last night?"

"Stop planning the wedding, he isn't interested."

"Are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter..."

"If you want it bad enough, then you can change his mind baby."

"He says he doesn't do relationships, I told him maybe I didn't want one. He still ran like a scared little bitch." She saw her mom smile, as she sat down on the bed with her.

"Then you make him realize he wants you by letting him think he can't have you."

She closed her eyes, she usually didn't like to play games, but what did she have to loose. "What do you have in mind?" 

"Find someone you don't mind pushing up on you, it will make him crazy."

"Or dive him away."

"Trust me men like Happy don't know what they want until they think their going to lose it."

"Let me get cleaned up, and I'll help you start getting ready for family dinner."

"Nope! Chibs said you need to take it easy today."

"I forgot how these guys think we're made of glass or something!" Getting up from the bed, she followed her mom to the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she leaned against the counter. 

"Want some breakfast?"

"Coffee is fine." She took her cup of coffee heading back to her room to get ready for the day, she wondered if the whole making Happy jealous thing would work. Somehow she had a feeling, he wasn't the type to get jealous. She stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her body. She pictured the dark eyed biker, his hands moving over her body, she wanted him.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped the towel around her body, letting out a sigh she didn't know how she was going to get him out of her system. She thought about just pushing him up against a wall, and taking what she wanted. She didn't want to play games, or anything else, just good old fashion, rock your socks off sex. She shook her head, splashing cold water on her face. 

Getting dressed, she pulled on a maxi skirt, t-shirt, and sandals, she sprayed on some perfume and walked out into the kitchen. She smiled at her brother, standing in the kitchen with his family. "Auntie Jess, Auntie Jess!"

She smiled at her nephew, squatting down she hugged him. "Hi Abel.'

"You look pretty!"

"Thank you handsome." She picked him up, sitting him on the counter, his little arms were wrapped around her neck. "You give such good hugs."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" She kissed his forehead, closing her eyes. 

"Get down and play!" Jess put him on the floor and let him go play, she smiled as he ran out of the room. "Ma, what can I help you with?"

"Nothing, your suppose to be resting." 

She rolled her eyes, sitting at the bar, she stared at her mom. "Can I sit here and help do something?"

"Fine, cut up potatoes and carrots for the roast." Jess took a knife and cut up the produce, dropping it in the roasting pan. She stepped outside sitting in a deck chair, Jax joined her.

"How you doing sis?"

"Fine. Going house hunting tomorrow, just a heads up. So you can set me up with a babysitter. Anyone but Happy would be great!"

"What's your problem with Hap?"

"He's an asshole!" She heard him laugh.

"Fine, anyone but Happy." They sat out in the sun, catching up and visting.

_________

She was sitting between Chibs and Happy during family dinner, her mother just smiled and winked at her. Clay stood up before the food was passed around. "I'd like to take this time to welcome home Jesslynn, she's been gone from us for a while. But now she's home with us, to stay. We missed you baby girl, we love you, you're home and we're going to keep you safe." 

Jess smiled at Clay and winked, Chibs leaned over kissing her on the cheek. "Welcome home love. How's the head?" His hand touched the back of her head gently.

"It's fine." She smiled at him warmly. "You're my favorite you know...but don't tell Jax or Opie, they'll get jealous." 

He laughed softly. "Or Tig, or Bobby, or Clay, or Piney." She laughed, turning to take a platter from Happy, he was glaring at her. She put a small helping on her plate, passing it on to Chibs. She continued talking to Chibs, ignoring Happy except for taking platters from him. She's knowledge him if he said something to her, but that's as far as it went. She helped clear away the dishes from dinner, she was standing at the counter talking to the other old ladies.

"Jess, if you need a job let me know. You have a slamming hot body." Luann said.

"Thanks Aunt Luann. If I can't find a job, I'll let you know. " She laughed, Gemma raised her eyebrow at her. "I'm kidding Ma, I'd never do porn. Pose nude maybe..."

"Gee, I'm so proud."

"I've got a bullet wound, not sure how well a centerfold career will take off." She walked out of the kitchen, heading towards her room. She stepped into her bathroom, freshening her make up. Stepping into her bedroom, she let out a squeal finding Happy leaning against her bedroom door.

"I tell you no, so you run to the next brother on your list?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and Chibs at dinner."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." She started to push past him, going out the door. He grabbed her arm stopping her, pulling her to him roughly, kissing her. She pushed him away, staring at him. "Not interested." She tried to walk away again, he picked her up pushing her against the door, his lips crushing against hers.

"I'm not playing games with you little girl."

"I don't play games Happy, I don't have any use for them."

"Then what was that shit at dinner?"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"The way he was touching you, you had your heads bent together, it was all cozy."

"If there is something going on between us, it really doesn't concern you!" She shoved him away, dropping down to the floor, she yanked the door open and walked out. He was a total asshole, she stormed into the hallway, slamming into Chibs.

"Christ sweetheart! Slow down! What's got ya so worked up?"

"Don't take offense but you men are assholes!" She stormed off to the kitchen hearing him laugh.

"Aww, love come on now. I still love ya!" She turned around and flipped him of, which made him laugh harder. He turned to see Happy walking out of her room. "Happy, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, bitch is just crazy!" Happy stormed off to the livingroom, Chibs smiled at the man's back. Those two would make a great couple, if they didn't kill each other first. He stroked his beard, wondering how he could push them together.


	8. You Make Me Crazy

She had several houses she wanted to look at, she was just waiting for her babysitter to get there so she could leave. Hearing a motorcycle pulling into the drive, she grabbed her purse. 

"See you later Ma!" Walking outside, she nearly lost her shit. Happy was getting off his bike, she pulled out her phone sending her brother a text. Letting him know she wasn't thrilled about her babysitter. 

His response was that he was tge best choice for what she was going to be doing. Happy snatched the keys from her hands. "I'm driving."

"Like hell!" She tried to snatch the keys back, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him and kissing her. She didn't put up a fight, she returned his kiss. 

He pulled away looking into her eyes. "I'm driving."

She didn't feel like arguing with him, she climbed into her truck. She gave him the address of the first house, she was looking at. 

The real estate agent was waiting for them at the first house. "Ms. Teller. I'm Tobias Frazier."

"Please call me Jess."

_______

Happy was seriously ready to beat the living hell out of Frazier, he had been eye fucking Jesslynn all morning. 

He nearly lost his shit, when the man put his hand on the small of her back. She didn't shrug his hand off, which pissed him off even more.

By the third house, he'd had enough, while she was checking out the master bedroom, Happy pushed Tobias against the wall.

"Stop eye fucking and touching my girl or I'll cut your eyes out and your hands off."

"Man, I wasn't..." 

"You were!" Happy released him when he heard Jesslynn coming back.

This is the one, she smiled at the two men, not aware that Happy had just threatened Tobias. They left the house going back to his office, so he could write up an offer. 

They left the office, Happy pushed against the truck kissing her. She pushed him away, frowning at him, trying to climb into the truck he stopped her.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

She laughed. "That's just too damn bad!" She got into her truck waiting for him to drive her back to the house. She was make a mental list of things, she needed to do in the next few days.

Happy pulled into the driveway, turning off the truck he handed her the keys. She turned to get out of the truck, he pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"I want you Lynn!"

She pulled away from him, staring into his eyes. "Want in one hand, shit in the other. See which gets filled first." She climbed out of the truck leaving him to stare after her.

_________

She was leaning against the counter by the time he came into the house. Her phenomenal ass greeted him, all he wanted to do was bend her over the counter and take her.

"Liam, could you make sure all my things get loaded on to the truck? I'm good. No, I'm not getting laid by anyone. Thanks, I'll see you next week. "

"Who's Liam?"

"A friend." Happy was standing close to her, his hands on either side of her, pinning her in place.

"What kind of friend?" His lips were near her ear, she could feel his warm breath. 

"My best friend, he was there for me the past year when things went to shit with my marriage. Then the last two months..."

He arms pulled her into his embrace, his lips capturing hers. She returned his kiss, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Tell me that you want me Lynn!"

"No." She heard him growl, he continued to kiss her. His hands pulling her close. She smiled at him, enjoying the fact that she was driving him crazy.

He continued kissing her, his hands cupped her face. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what Happ?" She smiled at him again, knowing she was playing with him. He growled, carrying her to the bedroom, throwing her on the bed.

"You're a stubborn bitch." He crawled into bed after her. Kissing her, pulling her clothes off. "Fucking perfect!"

He pulled his own clothes off, looking down at her. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

Looking up at him, she smiled. "I want you Happy."


	9. Fire And Ice

She watched him getting dressed, laying in her bed a smile playing on her face. He was looking around the room for something. "Loose something?"

"My wife beater." He was, looking under her bed.

"You mean this one?" She sat up in bed, so he could see she was wearing it, he growled at her. Pulling it off of her, he leaned down kissing her.

"Come on, get dressed!" She crawled from her bed, getting dressed, looking behind her she again smiled at him.

"You don't strike me as the type of being afraid of my step-father or big brother. Scared of what will happen if you get caught screwing the princess?" He pulled her into his arms, smirking at her.

"I'm not scared of Clay or Jax, it's Gemma that scares me shitless!" She let out a laugh, wrapping her arms around him. "You think that's funny?"

"I think it's precious, that a big bad biker is scared of my mom!" 

"It better not leave this room!" She pulled away, finishing getting dressed. She turned around seeing he was gone from hee room. Walking into the livingroom, she found him on the couch watching TV. 

She made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of beers. She sat down on the couch, handing him one, as she sat down. She took a long pull from her beer, leaning back against the couch relaxing. 

He glanced at her, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her forward kissing her. She was going to enjoy whatever this was, and didn't have any expectations.

His phone ringing, interrupted the kiss. "Yesh. I'll be there in ten minutes. " Shoving the phone back in his pocket he stood up. "We've got to get to the clubhouse."

"I'll just stay here." She remained seated on the couch, not moving. 

"It's not up for debate. Let's go, I will drag you out of here, don't test me."

Rolling her eyes she got up off the couch, heading towards her room, she pulled on a pair of boots and grabbed her purse. Without argument she followed him outside, she waited him out to see is she was going to be forced to ride with him, or if she was going to be allowed to drive herself. When he mad no moves to force her on the bike, she walked over to her truck. His tattooed arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against his chest. 

"Don't make me regret this Lynn! Straight to the club, I'll be right behind you." He kissed the back of her neck, making her shiver. Unlocking her truck, she climbed inside, pulling out of the drive, she headed for TM.

__________________

She parked her truck, hoping out she walked across the lot to the office, finding her mom. "Hey Ma!"

"Hey baby! You find a house?"

"Yeah, put an offer on one over on Pinewood Lane."

"Are you going to need furniture?"

"I have a friend shipping my stuff from New York"

"When can you move in?"

"Hopefully in the next few weeks." She sat in the office visiting with her mom. She decided to walk over to the clubhouse, grabbing a beer, she climbed to the roof of the clubhouse. 

Enjoying the sunshine, she leaned back on the bench drinking her beer. She watched the club members, leaving the lot. 

She finished her beer, laying down on the bench, she closed her eyes. "You're blocking my sun!"

"Hap, is seriously pissed off looking for you!" She raised up staring at Opie. 

"He really needs to calm himself! I'm safe and sound!"

"You really are a pain in the ass!" He was laughing. 

"Yeah, but you love me! Let's go before he has a total cone apart!" She climbed down from the roof and came face to face with Happy.

He grabbed her arms, giving her a good shake. "You think it's smart to be up there?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She stood toe to toe with him, staring him in the eye. 

"Do I really have to tell you to stay inside? We have no idea where this asshole is!"

"Calm down!" She jerked out of his grasp, trying to walk away. Happy pushed her against the wall, kissing her. Opie had made his way down the ladder. 

Walking past the couple, he smiled those two were an interesting match.

____________

She had moved into her new home, started practice law in Charming, and still had someone constantly tailing her. She understood it was for her own protection. 

It was Friday night, she was at the clubhouse. Happy was sitting on the couch across the room, with some gash on his lap.

The whore was grinding herself on him, and rubbing her tits in his face. The clubhouse was full tonight, several charters had been visiting for the week.

Jess was at the bar, knocking back Jamerson shots, trying to ignore Happy and his activities behind her. She felt hands sliding along her arms. She looked over, not recognizing the member.

"Mind keeping your hands to yourself?" She frowned at him, not caring for his forwardiness. 

"Hey baby! I'm Tink, why don't we go find any empty room."

"No thanks Tink!" She turned to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm, smiling at her.

"Be a good croweater, and fuck me!" 

"You have five seconds to take your hands off me, or you're losing a hand." She jerked her arm out of his grasp and kneed him walking outside. She was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. 

"I tried to be nice bitch!" He slapped her across the face.  
ripping her shirt open. "Nice tits!" She was fighting back with everything she had.

She heard the door open, she heard familiar voices. "Get the hell off me!" His hands were around her throat, then he was pulled away from her.

Rolling to hee side, she coughed. "Jesslynn love?" Chibs picked her up, carrying her inside. 

"I'm fine. Don't make a fuss." He carried her to Happy's dorm room, laying her on the bed. 

"Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing I can't handle." He looked down at her with concern. Tara came in with a first aide kit and an ice pack. It wasn't too long before Jax, Clay, and Gemma were in the room.

"Baby, you okay?" Gemma sat down on the bed with her.

"I'm fine Ma. I just want to go home." She was climbing out if bed, Chibs pushed her back down. 

"Slow down love! I'll take you home in a few minutes." 

Happy came into his room, frowning at everyone in his room. "I'll take her home. That prick is taken care of." He walked over to the bed, scooping her up.

"I'll need to change shirts." She watched his jaw clinch as he noticed her ripped top. Laying her back on the bed, he walked over to his closet, grabbing her a t-shirt. 

She pulled it on, the others slowly had left the room. She went to get up from the bed, his arms went around her.

"What the hell were you thinking Lynn?"

"That some ass was pushing up on me and I wanted to get away from him. So I went outside! "

"If Chibs and Tig hadn't gone outside....."

"Yes, do glad they did because I sure as hell couldn't count on you, considering you had a lap full of whore!" She pushed away from him, her temper flaring out of control. 

He grabbed her, trying to pull her in, she shoved him away. His own anger flared, he again grabbed her, harder this time, pulling her in tight.

"Stop fucking fighting me!" He roughly kissed her, she continued to fight against him. He growled against her mouth, she opened her mouth to him. 

Wrapping her arms around him, she was lifted off her feet. He broke off the kiss, looking at her. "Let's get you home."


	10. Model Behavior

The next morning she woke up anchored to 5he bed by a tattooed arm. She carefully eased her way from underneath it, she was at the edge of the bed, when the arm snaked around her waist and dragged her back into bed. Pulling her against a muscular chest, a leg overlapped hers.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Make coffee." He released her from his hold, she slipped from the bed, putting on a t-shirt, panties, a sleep shorts. She made her way to the kitchen, to start a pot of coffee, she decided to make breakfast while she was up. She was standing at the stove, cooking sausage, and eggs, when Happy's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I thought you were making coffee, then coming back to bed." 

"Decided to fix breakfast instead." He started to kiss the back of her neck, slowly. She leaned back into him, enjoying the feel of his lips, missing the sound of the front door opening and closing. The clearing of a feminine voice, had both their heads snapping around.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Gemma stood at the door staring at them. Happy quickly left the kitchen, going back to the bedroom.

"Damn Ma, I gave you that key for emergencies, not for just barging in."

"I heard about what happened last night, I was coming by to check on you. I see that Happy has it covered." 

Happy reappeared fully dressed, coming into the kitchen he kissed Jesslynn on the cheek. Saying nothing to either woman, he left, the house was quiet until they heard him ride away. "Want some breakfast? I now have plenty."

"Sure. I did come over to ask a favor."

"Is this favor going to hurt?"

"No... Well as a fundraiser we're doing a calendar, and Tara was suppose to do it but the boys are sick and I wonder if you would take her place."

"Why do I have a feeling there's a catch?"

"The shoot is at CaraCara....and it's The Sexy Woman of Charming. You'll be representing the Professionals."

"Awww Ma!"

"It's for a good cause."

"I'll do it, but you are favored out for the next six months!" Jesslynn plated the food, and poured their coffee, Gemma waited for her as she got ready to go to the studio for the shoot. 

_________________________

Seeing several bikes parked at the studio, nearly made Jess balk at posing for the calender. Gemma placed her hand on Jess' shoulder and gave her a reassuring smie.

She reluctantly went inside the studio, Opie Chibs, Happy, and Tig were all inside the studio. Hroaning, Jesslynn headed over to hair and make uo, avoiding being seen.

She slipped on the push up bra, boy shorts, the man's dress shit and knee high boots. Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered how she let herself be talked into this.

Her hair was pulled back and curled down her back, her make uo was heavily done. She made her way to the set, which was a courtroom.

She looked up to see Opie and Jax leaving the room, mumbling something about not wanting to see that much of their baby sister. 

Tig and Chibs sat open mouthed on the couch, she couldn't really tell if they were disgusted or turned on or maybe both.

Happy had a look of luster in his eyes for a few minutes before anger was replaced. He grabbed one of the porn bitches and dragged her on his lap.

Jess felt anger and jealously all at the same time, if he wants to play like that, she could play too. She let the male photographer give her direction.

He walked over to her, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. She heard the porn bitch squeal, and Happy growl as he stormed over to her.

"Get your hands off her." He was glaring at the photographer.

The poor photographer scampered off to his camera. "Problems Hap?"

"I don't like other men touching what belongs to me!"

She let out a laugh. "Who says I belong to you?"

He grabbed her her, kissing her. "You're mine Lynn!" He released her, staring down at her. He went back, sitting down on the couch, the porn bitch went to set on his lap, but he shoved her away.

She smiled at the camera, thinking it should get interesting if Happy was laying claim to her. 

"Jess, turn your back to me. Look over your shoulder and give me a small smile."

She finished up her part of the photoshoot, she was in the dressing room taking off her make up and changing clothes.

Gemma came in smiling at her. "Happy laid his claim on you?"

"Again stop planning the wedding."

"Come on, he claimed you in front of me, Luann, and two of his brothers."

"It was all for show." She rolled her eyes walking out into the studio. It was empty, she waited for her mom to follow her out.

She went out to the parking lot, a black jeep came flying into the parking lot, gunshots rang out. She was tackled to the ground, she felt a, burning sensation in her side.

She looked up into Happy's eyes. "Hap..."

"Lynn, you stay with me." He heard his brothers returning gunfire. He looked down at the blood pooling at her side, he applied pressure. "Fuck, open your eyes!"


	11. Two Places At Once

The waiting room was full of SAMCRO, Gemma Somat in a chair, Clay beside her his arm wrapped around her. Bobby, Tig, and Chibs all sat in chairs watching the doors, waiting for a doctor or nurse to come out with some sort of report. Jax paced the hall, feeling like he wasn't helping his sister any being at the hospital. He should be at the warehouse with Happy and Opie trying to get information from the assholes that shot up CaraCara.

He looked over at his Ma, seeing the devastation on her face. They'd just gotten Jess home, they couldn't loose her now. He looked up as the doors opened. "Jesslynn Teller?"

_____________________

Happy stood in front of the men in the chair. "Who hired you to shoot up CaraCara?" The two men looked at him, but refused to answer. Happy smirked as he picked up a rubber mallet, and hit one of the man's knee cap. He screamed out in pain, Happy went over to hit the second man in the knee, when he started talking.

"We weren't sent to shoot up CaraCara!"

"Then why were you there?" 

"For the Teller bitch, she's a fucking rat!" Happy had to take a step away, to keep from killing both of the men. He still needed to get a name, he saw Opie pulling out his phone. Happy walked back over to the men strapped to the chair.

"Who hired you?" Both men were silent again, Happy felt his rage over take him. Pulling out everything he had, he was going to make these mother fuckers talk, he had an idea who had hired them to kill Lynn. He just needed to hear them say it, as proof. 

_________________

Jax closed his phone, walking over to join his mom and Clay, the doctor was talking to them. "Jesslynn, came through the surgery, we were able to remove the bullet. She lost a lot of blood, she's lucky considering she's still recovering from her gun shot wound from two months ago." 

Gemma wiped the tears from her face. "Can we see her?"

"She's going to be in recovery for a while. As soon as she's in a room, you'll be able to see her." Clay shook his hand and thanked him, the doctor left them. 

Jax looked at them. "Ope called, it was a hit on Jess, not CaraCara."

"I want a patched member with her for as long as she's here." Clay said.

Chibs stood up. "I'll stay with her tonight."

"Thanks brother." Jax hugged him. "I'm going out to the warehouse to help Hap and Ope."

"Be careful baby!" Jax leaned down hugging is mom, nodded to Clay and his brothers before leaving the hospital.

____________________

Happy stopped torturing the two men when he saw Jax walk in, he walked over wanting to find out how Lynn was doing. "How's your sister?"

"She's lucky, considering she was just shot two months ago. She came through the surgery, she's in recovery. Clay has a patch on her, while she's at the hospital. Chibs is with her tonight."

Opie nodded his head. "Let's see if we can get these assholes to give us a name!"

Jax walked over to the men. "It's my turn to play." He smiled down at one of them, picking up a pair of needle nosed pliers, he started to pull his teeth. "Who ordered the hit on my sister?" After removing three teeth, the man finally moaned out a name.

"Anthony Sonner!" Jax stepped back, the three men pulled their guns and shot the two men. 

"Opie slapped Jax on the back. "We'll clean this up, go back to your sister." Jax looked at Happy, waiting for him to say something about wanting to go see Jess. Instead he was starting to clean up the mess. He saw the look in his eyes, when Jess was laying there bleeding, the fear in his eyes. He heard Happy pleading with her to stay with him, and to open her eyes, now he was acting like he didn't care.

"Thanks." He left the warehouse, leaving for St. Thomas.

Happy was trying to keep his emotions in check, he really wanted to rush to the hospital and sit by her side. He wanted to get this cleaned up, get to the club house, take a shower, then go to the hospital. He'd been worried that she wasn't going to make it, as soon as he saw with his own eyes that she was fine, he wanted to find the bastard that was trying to kill her.

___________________

Jess slowly opened her eyes, her mom and Clay were sitting to her left, and Jax was to her right. She tired to push herself up in bed. Jax caught the movement, his hands gently pushed her back down. 

"Take it easy sis! You were shot!"

"I'm aware of that Jax. I've got to get out of here!" She felt an overwhelming sense of fear and panic settling over her.

Clay grabbed her hand. "We ain't going to let nothing happens to you baby girl!" Gemma covered Clay's hand, smiling at her.

"Someone from the club will be with you at all times, until we catch whoever is responsible for shooting you."

The door opened Tig, Chibs, Bobby, and Opie came into the room. She smiled at them. "It's my favorite bikers!"

She laughed when Clay and Jax looked offended. "My favorite bikers that I'm not related to." Each of the men, came near the bed, kissing her on the forehead. 

"You scared the hell out of us doll!" Tig's eyes had some unshed tears.

"Sorry Tiggy!" Chibs sat down on the couch in the room, prepared to spend the night. The rest of her family, kissed her, good night, promising to be back in the morning. 

She glanced over at Chibs, he had his eyes closed. She couldn't tell if he was tired or building up the energy to rip into her.

"What's wrong Filip?"

"So it's Filip and not Chibs?"

"You're looking pretty serious, I only call you be your given name when shits about to get real."

"Jesslynn..."

"See shits about to get real."

"Why didn't you tell us about Sonner?"

"I didn't think he'd follow me. He killed my husband and unborn child....nearly killed me. Guess he wanted to finish the job."

"Love, I'm worried about you!"

"Everything will be fine..." The door opened, Happy was standing in the doorway staring at her. Chibs got up, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back in a little while." He nodded to Happy as he left. 

Happy walked to her bedside, leaning down he kissed her gentlely. "Don't fucking some scare me like that again! I thought I was going to loose you."

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, holding her hand. "Thank you for protecting me Hap."

"I failed you still got hit!"

"You did an awesome job. I'm still alive, because you knocked me to the ground so I didn't take one to the chest..."

He leaned forward kissing her again. "I'm going to get Sonner, he ordered the hit on you. I'm going to make him pay for what he's done."

"Hap...I don't want you to risk your life for me!"

He pulled off his Kutte and t-shirt, pointing to his tattoo. _I live, I die, I kill for my family._ "You're a Teller, that makes you family. When I kill him, you're going to be there when I add to my smiley faces "

He put his shirt and kutte back on, leaning back down he kissed her again. This time his lips lingered on hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She broke off the kiss, he frowned at her.

"Keep kissing me like that and you'll set off my heart monitor. The nurses will make you leave." He smiled at her, pushing the hair from her face, he sat back in the chair. 

Chibs came back into the room, Happy looked up. "Go on home brother. I'll watch her tonight." Chibs smiled and backed out of the room. He called Jax and told him about the change. 

Chibs drove home smiling, hoping things would work out with the two of them.


	12. Nutter then Squirrel Shit

Jesslynn woke up, wincing in pain, taking a slow deep breath and exhaling, brought tears to her eyes. She looked over and saw Happy sleeping in the chair, across the room. 

She slowly tried to sit up on her own, holding her breath as pain shot through her side. "Lay your ass down!" Happy had woken up, he was glaring at her.

Never liking being told what to do by anyone, she ignored his demand, and continued to sit up. He jumped up from the chair pushing her back down in the bed.

"For fuck sake sake Lynn, you were shot yesterday. I almost lost you, would you please lay still!"

"I'm well aware of the situation, if you think I'm going to lay her and wait for Tony to come finish the job, then you're nutter then squirrel shit."

Happy's hands cupped her face. "He's not going to get anywhere near you."

Jesslynn tried to relax, trusting that Happy, and the rest of the club members would protect her, and keep her safe, but she knew Tony he'd keep coming after her until he succeeded in killing her. She closed her eyes, this wasn't the second time he tried to kill her, hell it wasn't the third or fourth time. He'd tried a number of times to kill her, she'd always been lucky. She hadn't told anyone about the multiply other times he'd tried to kill her, she'd been too scared but she was going to have to fess up.

"This wasn't the second time he's tried to kill me." 

"What the hell Lynn?"

"There's been multiply attempts, the last two he's gotten closer."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone, so you could be protected?"

She closed her eyes. "I thought I could handle it." She opened her eyes, Happy was glaring at her, his phone to his ear.

"Jax, you and Clay need to come to the hospital. Your sister has some things to tell you." He ended the call, he sat down in the chair. It was her turn to glare at him, if she was up to it, she would knock the shit out of him.

"Damn it to hell Happy, if I wanted them to know, I would have told Jax."

"How many times Lynn?"

"Counting this last time? Five."

Fifteen minutes later the door to her room opened, Clay, Jax, and Opie came into her room, she closed her eyes really not wanting to confess the truth to them. Happy stood up, bro-hugging the three men. "What's going on Hap?"

"Lynn, has something to confess!" All eyes were om her, she was really pissed at Happy. Why couldn't he leave it alone, all the truth was going to do, was piss everyone off.

"He's tried to kill me four other times, the last two he came the closest to getting it done." She mentally counted down, until Clay and Jax's tempers blew, Opie was always the calm one, which was always the scariest. 

"What the fuck Jesslynn? You didn't think to call us?" Jax's hands were balled into fists.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you. I had my life, you had yours..."

"How?" Opie's voice was in control, he looked calm.

"House fire, I wasn't home, Pushed into traffic, broke my leg some internal bleeding, Food allergy, someone put shrimp in my salad, I had my Epipen, and the last two times shot."

Clat nent down, looking in her face. "Little girl, you should have called us after the first attempt. I'm not going to tell your mom, she'll loose her shit. Until we catch this bastard, your staying with a patched member."

"I'm sorry...I..." The stress and emotion, finally broke her down, she started to sob. "I thought I could handle it, then when he shot and killed my husband, and me, killing my unborn baby...." 

She saw the rage entering their eyes, the only person that knew about her loss of her child and husband was Jax and Gemma. "I might as well tell you everything. My marriage was in shambles, he cheated on me with his teaching assistant. He wasn't happy about the baby, he was trying to convince me to get rid of it, when we were shot. I was planning on keeping the baby... 

Clay kissed her forehead. "We'll make him pay. Chibs is going to stay with you today." She watched the four men leave, the room, closing her eyes she tried to relax.

_____________

She opened her eyes, when the door opened Chibs came into the room, a mixture of sadness and anger on his face. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought I could handle it on my own....instead I lost everything."

"You're safe now, love" He leaned down kissing her forehead, she smiled up at him. 

"I know..." She watched him sit down in the chair next to the bed. The nurse came in with some pain meds, she shook her head no. She wanted to be clear minded if anything were to happen.

"Ms. Teller, you really should take your pain meds. You had surgery yesterday."

"I'm fine..."

Chibs looked at her and frowned. "Love, take the pain meds, I can see that you're hurting."

"I'm fine, I need to keep clear minded."

"I told you that you're safe." She closed her eyes, trying to hide the pain she was really in, missing the nod that Chibs gave the nurse. She felt the nurse messing with her IV, she started to protest, but it was too late. The nurse administered a dose of morphine, she glared at Chibs.

"Chibs..."

"It's for your own good love." She drifted off to sleep.

_________________

She woke up hours later, still pissed at Chibs for telling the nurse to dope her. She knew she needed it to rest, because she was in pain, but she was still pissed that she didn't have a choice. Opening her eyes, Opie and Jax, were sitting at her bedside. "Hey boys!"

"Nice to see you awake." Opie smiled at her."

"I was only asleep, because that Scottish asshole, told the nurse to dope me."

"Jess, it was for your own good, so you can heal." Jax was trying to placate her, but she was having none of it. 

"I'm sure the fact that nurse Goodbody's big tits had nothing to do with it!"

"Jess! He was protecting you, not getting laid!" Jax frowned at her. "He'd never put you in danger."

She eyed her brother and the man she thought of as her brother, they had always played her protectors when they'd grown up. "I know, I'm just crabby. I'm sorry." The nurse brought her a tray of clear liquids, she frowned at her tray. The nurse left the room, she looked at her brothers. "Why don't one of you, go get me some real food?"

"Come on sis, be good and eat what the nurse brought you." Jax said.

She continued to frown, eating the chicken broth, she made a face, both men laughed at her. She flipped them the bird, sitting the bowl of broth down, she pushed the tray away. She wasn't eating this shit, the door opened, she looked up Gemma walked in, carrying what smelled like heaven.

"I brought you something to eat baby." She leaned down to kiss Jesslynn.

"Thanks ma!" She had homemade chicken noddle soup, and grilled cheese sandwich. She may regret it later, but right now, it was the best thing on earth. She finished the meal, laying back in bed, she smiled at her mom. She knew when she was feeling better, her mother would be giving her all sorts of hell. It was something she'd have to deal, with when the time came. With a stomach full of her mom's homemade food, she started to drift off to sleep.

She could hear the conversation going on in the room, but she was too tired to open her eyes. She heard Jax and Opie telling her mom that they had no leads on Tony, that when Jess was discharged, she'd need to be heavily guarded. That Happy would be the best one to protect her, she was going to be staying at Hap's house. When he was needed to work, she would be staying at the clubhouse, it was the next safest place.

She wanted to open her eyes and argue with them, but she was just too tired. She'd have to remember to put up a fight next time she woke up. She did hear her mom taking up for her, telling Jax that she wasn't going to like being bossed around. Apparently, it didn't matter Happy had agreed to it, and Jesslynn had no say in the matter. 

____________________

Jesslynn opened her eyes, Happy was back in her room, sitting by her bed. "Why are you back here? Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Where else would I be Lynn?"

"Home sleeping in your bed."

"This is where I need to be, protecting you."

"Would you rather be at the club, before you're tasked with babysitting me?"

"No!"

"Why? I know babysitting isn't something you enjoy. Why not call a prospect to babysit so you can get your fun while you still can."

"Damn Lynn! I want to be here with you! I volunteered to protect you! I don't want anyone but you!"


	13. No Place Like Home

After a week, she was finally being released, she could go home, or at least to Happy's home. She was still a little pissed about not being able to sleep in her own bed, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was dressed, waiting for Gemma to pick her up and take her to Happy's. The door opened, she scooted off the bed carefully, expecting to see Gemma when she turned around, she was surprised to see Happy.

She turned around a little to fast, her body waviered, he stepped forward, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Careful." She laid her head on his chest, waiting to regain her balance.

"I thought ma was picking me up."

"Plans changed." The nurse came in with a wheelchair, Jesslynn looked down at it, and up at the nurse.

"Really?"

"Hospital policy." She was about to argue her right to be able to walk out of the hospital on her own to feet. Happy turned her to look at him.

"You either put your little ass in the chair, or I carry you out. Don't test me Lynn!" She knew if she didn't sit herself in the chair, he'd carry her out. She exhaled, sitting down in the chair, letting the nurse push her out. She was tired of bossy men, telling her what to do all the time. She had a feeling that the man walking beside her, would be the worst of them in the next few weeks until they found Tony.

As they neared the doors of the hospital, Happy leaned down kissing her. "I'm going to get my truck. Chibs and Tig are outside." She was pushed outside the doors, she pushed herself out of the chair, Chibs and Tig were at her side helping her up. "Thanks guys!"

"How ya feeling love?"

"I'm fine." Happy pulled the truck to the front of the hospital, Chibs and Tig helped her to the truck. 

"We'll follow you to your house Hap!" Tig said as he shut the door of the truck. Jess buckled her seatbelt, leaned her head back, and waited for the trip home.

__________________________ 

The pain meds she took before she left the hospital made her fall asleep on the fifteen minute drive to Happy's house, she didn't even stir when he stopped his truck. He opened her side of the truck door open, lifting her out. She laid her head on his chest, as he cradled her in his arms, carrying her in the house. Chibs grabbed her bags out of the back, following them inside, while Tig stayed outside.

Happy carried her to his room, carefully laying her down in his bed, he covered her up with a blanket. Looking down at her, he frowned, she'd lost too much weight while in the hospital. He quietly left the room, finding Chibs in the livingroom waiting for him. "Is she settled?"

"She's still sleeping."

"Take care of her Hap."

"I'll protect her with my life." Chibs was satisfied with his answer, he nodded and left the house. He shut and locked the door, making his way to the bedroom, he toed off his boots, laying his gun on the nightstand, he laid down in bed with her, watching her sleep. She whimpered in her sleep, reaching over, he brushed the hair from her face. She quietened down, he scooted closer to her, pulling her into his arms.

Her eyes slowly opened, she was staring up at him. "Hap?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Are you hurting, and don't lie to me."

"A little but it's not too bad."

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"No." Laying against him, she enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. "I am hungry."

"Your ma dropped off some food."

"What did she bring?" She slowly sat up, propping herself up on pillows. 

"Let's go look." He pulled her up from the bed, his arms wrapping around her, he lowered his lips to her head kissing her. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to..." He growled at her, his jaw clinched. "I'll do my very best not to scare you."

"Let's go find you something to eat, you've lost too much weight. If I don't take good care of you Gemma will kick my ass."

"Don't tell me the Club Enforcer is afraid of my mom?"

"All of us are a little afraid of your ma."

She let out a laugh as he led her from the bedroom, and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he again pulled her into his arms, kissing her. He lifted her uo, placing her on the counter. Pulling away from her, he went to the fridge.

"We have roast beef, carrots and potatoes. There's meatloaf. Chicken and dumplings. What do you want?"

"Chicken and dumplings." He pulled the container out of the fridge. "Need to fatten you up."

She rolled her eyes, letting out a huff. "You don't like the way I look?"

He glared at her. He pulled her off the counter, wrapping her legs around his wsist. "Does it feel like I don't like the way you look?" 

She felt how hard he was through his jeans. "Hap.."She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. She heard him growl, his arms tightened around her. 

He pulled back looking into her eyes. "You're mine Lynn."

"So does this mean, I can't date anyone else?" She smiled at him, her eyes sparkled with michevous.

"You belong to me. I don't want you with another man. I'll tear him apart."

She felt him tense up. "Relax! I don't want to be with anyone but you! Just know I feel the same I don't share!"

He crushed his lips to hers, sitting her back on the counter. 

_____________

From the back yard, a man watched with a pair if binoculars. He smiled as he lowered them, he'd sent people to do a job for him twice and they failed. 

He was going to take care of her once and for all.


	14. On The Run

Jesslynn stepped out on Happy's patio as the sun started to rise, she rolled out her yoga mat. Sitting herself down, she started to do some easy stretches, nothing to strenuous, she didn't want to pull her stitches out, just enough to help relax her. Her eyes were closed, she heard the door behind her open. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Yoga, meditation. You should try it, you're way too intense." She didn't make an effort to get up, she remained seated. The light breeze was blowing on her face, she felt him drop down beside her. She opened her eyes. and wished she hadn't, he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, he was shirtless. He looked positively delicious, he smelled of whiskey, cigarettes, and whatever cologne he wore. He was lucky she was still recovering from a gunshot wound, or she would knock him over and take advantage of him right there in his backyard.

She smiled to herself thinking that there was no taking advantage of Happy Lowman, he mostly liking was the one that did the taking advantage of. The things she'd like to do to him right now, sent her blood boiling. She heard his voice, but she was to wrapped up in the naughty things she'd like to do to him. "Lynn, are you listening to me?" He was in her face, staring at her intently.

"What the hell? Back off Lowman!" She pushed him back a little, getting up, she rolled up her mat. He grabbed her arms giving her a shake.

"You can't be outside like this! It's not safe, use your head for fucksake!"

Just like that, her naughty fantasy was over, she turned on him. She had to count to ten before she lost her temper. She smiled calmly at him, before walking into the house, slamming and locking the door on him. She sat down on his couch, laughing as he beat on the door, cussing at her to be let back in. She unlocked the door after five minutes, he glared at her. "Don't fucking talk to me like I'm a child."

She was pulled into his arms roughly, his lips crushed to hers. "I'm trying to keep you safe. Stop giving me shit, and let me do my job!"

His words hit her hard, she was just a job to him, an assignment that Jax and Clay gave him. She pulled away from him, masking the hurt that she felt, after what had happened in the kitchen last night, she walked away. She'd be dammed if she let him see, the affect he had on her.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm sure you don't want to be here all day." She waited until she was in the bathroom, with the shower running before she broke down. She closed her eyes, leaning against the shower wall, she wasn't going to stay here and be babysat either. 

______________

She slowly got dressed, she made sure all her things were packed, and carried her bag into the livingroom. She heard Happy in the shower, the cab pulled up in front of his house, she left his house, not looking back she went home. She called her office, letting them know, she'd be in later in the afternoon. She went to her room, pulled out clothes for work, did her make-up and hair. 

She packed another bag of work clothes, she was going to stay in a hotel, because this would be the first place they looked for her. She threw everything in the backseat of her truck and left, she was pulling out of her drive when her phone started blowing up. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, she walked into her office. She smiled at her assistant. 

"Regina, I don't want to be disturbed by my family or anyone wearing a kutte."

"I understand Ms. Teller."

"It's Jesslynn." She went into her office, and leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. She started returning phone calls from the last week, she heard her phone vibrating in her purse and chose to ignore it. 

She looked up, when Regina entered her office. "Jesslynn, there's a Filip and a Bobby here to see you."

"I told you no one with kuttes.."

"They aren't wearing kuttes. They said they aren't leaving until they talk to you."

"Let them in." She rolled her eyes, waiting for the two men to walk into her office. Both men looked pissed as hell, they stormed into her office, slamming her door. Chibs was on his phone, ratting her out, the instant he knew she was there, Bobby just gave her a disapproving look. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any idea the hell we've been through the last three hours?" Bobby asked, his voice was very in control.

"I'm sorry, for the inconvenience, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine." 

"Why did you leave Hap's?"

"I had my reasons."

"Care to share with me?"

"Not really." Chibs ended his call, trying to glare at Jesslynn, but seeing the tears in her eyes, he stopped. "Who were you ratting me oyt to?"

"Happy, he said for us to keep you're ass here. He'd be here in less then ten minutes."

"Traitor!"

"Come on lass, it's for your protection. We're trying to keep you safe."

"Maybe I'm not worth being protected!" She stormed out of her office, leaving the two men sitting. She looked at her assistant, and smiled. "Take the rest of the day off." Jesslynn, walked into the kitchen getting some coffee, wiping the tears away, She felt hands turning her around, she was staring into the eyes of Bobby.

"How can you even say that Jess?"

"I deserve all this shit that's happened to me. Karma's a bitch! He's going to keep coming after me until he kills me, it's just a matter of time. I should have never of came back home. Now I'm putting all of you at risk."

"That's what we do! We take care of our own!"

The slamming of the door, stopped her from anything she could have said. Happy came storming inside the office, yelling her name, she was a little terrified to face him. Bobby kissed her on the forehead, he called for Chibs and they left. Happy glared at her from the door. "What in the fucking hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, did I make your job difficult?"

He stormed over to the counter, grabbing her, pulling her into his arms, "Do you have any idea the fuck, I've been through? I've been out of my mind thinking I'd lost you!"

"Afraid you'd loose your patch, because something happened to me? She pulled away from him, turning her back to him.

She heard him growl, she flinched thinking he was going to beat the hell out of her. He grabbed her again, kissing her roughly. "I'm more afraid of losing you, and never holding you in my arms again." He pushed her up against the counter, kissing her.

"I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him, returning his kiss. 

"We've got to get to the club house." She closed her eyes, knowing that Clay and Jax were probably going to loose their shit with her. She went into her office, grabbing her purse, locking up her office, she left, heading for her truck. "Straight to the clubhouse Lynn."

"I heard you! Calm yourself!" He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'll be right behind you."

_______________

She pulled into the lot at TM, she was surprised to see that it there were very few bikes. She climbed out of her truck, walking towards the clubhouse, Happy was waiting for her. She walked into the clubhouse, Jax, Opie, and Clay were standing in the main room, waiting for her. Clay glared at her. "Chapel now!"

She walked into the room, usually forbidden to females, she didn't look down. She held her head high, kept her back straight, she felt Happy behind her. She sat at the far end of the table, waiting for the yelling to start. "Jess, you can't take off on your own like that."

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Listen here little girl, we spent three hours looking for you. Time away from club business."

"I'm sorry Clay. I'll write you a fucking check!"

"Don't get smart with me! I'm trying to keep you alive and out of harms way."

"Did i ask you to?"

"You didn't have, you came home to be protected."

"Wrong! I came home to say good bye, because after four attempts it was just a matter of time, before he succeeded."

"Jesus Jeeslynn!" Opie stared at her from the end of the table.

"I had no intention to ask for any help or even staying. I don't even know why I did...." She wiped the tears from her face. "I'll be gone tomorrow don't worry about it anymore." She got up from her seat heading towards the door, she felt a had clamp down on her arm. Looking up she, was looking into Happy's eyes, he cupped her face with his free hand.

"You're not leaving!"

Jax watched Happy with his sister, a little speechless. "He's right Jess. I'm not letting you leave, here." He got up, walking to the door. "And what's this shit, you came to say good bye? There was no way I would let you leave after you told me what happened to you."

"Jax..."

"No! Happy is with you no matter what, until we catch this asshole. If you run off like you did today, I'll give him permission to handcuff you to a bed!" She looked up at Happy, he was smiling down at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I promise I won't take off on my own." Jx pulled her in for a hug, kissing her forehead. She heard the chairs moving, Clay pushed passed her not saying a word to her. Opie, stared down at her kissing the top of her head.

"Did you really think we'd let you walk away?" He walked out of the room.

She felt Happy's hot breathe on her neck. "I may handcuff you to my bed anyway."


	15. Rainy Days

She was stuck at the clubhouse, most of the guys had gone on a run to Indian Hills. Koz, Juice, and a new prospect from Tacoma had been left to keep an eye on the other woman, primarily Jesslynn. Clay had warned her if she gave them any sorts of problems, there would be hell to pay when he returned. Happy just smirked at her, whispering in her ear that he'd be excited to follow dole out all sorts of punishment if she didn't behave herself.

Walking out into the main room, she was dressed and ready for work. "Let's go Koz. I have to spend the day in court, I have to go to Stockton."

"I'm not sure that's safe Jess."

"I have clients that depend on me, you go with me or I get the prospect to go. I'm sure Jax and Clay would be real excited that a prospect went with me instead of a patched member."

"Fine but you're buying me lunch."

"Deal. Now go put on something, non-biker looking." She had to wait ten minutes for him to get dressed. She let him drive her truck, she needed to stop at her office and pick up some papers, one of the Law partners stopped her, seeing how the case was going. She let them know, that she had every confidence, that she would win their client a settlement. She climbed into the truck, and headed to Stockton.

______________

Happy was pissed because she wasn't answering her phone, he finally called the clubhouse phone. Eddie answered after the third ring. "Hey Happy."

"Put Jesslynn on the phone."

"She's not here."

"What the hell?" He sat up in his bed, did the woman not understand what stay put means. He was going to beat her ass when he got back. "Where the hell is she?"

"She and Koz left. Think they had a lunch date. They were both dressed up really nice."

"Thanks." Happy ended the call, jealously raged though his body. He'd left on a run, and she'd gone out with one of his brothers, fucking whore. He laid back down in bed, trying to calm his nerves. He wanted to ride back to Charming and beat the living hell out of Koz, didn't he know that Lynn was his, she belonged to him. He was going to have to remind her, when he got back, who she belonged to, make sure everyone knew.

He got up and left the room, going to find a cup of coffee and something to drink.

____________

She sat back in her chair, waiting for the jury foremen to read the decision. "We find for the plaintiff in the case in the form of half a million dollars. " Jesslynn smiled, and hugged her client, she knew that they'd win the case.

"You'll never get the money bitch." Gunshots rang out, Jesslynn was tackled to the ground. The courtroom was in disarray, as deputies rushed in, and tackled the shooter to the ground. She stared up, to find Koz laying on top of her. She felt a warm and sticky wetness pooling underneath her, she wasn't feeling any pain. She looked up at Koz again, trying to figure out, what exactly was happening.

Jess, you okay. Were you hit?"

"I think so. I don't think I was hit." He rolled off of her, emergency medical teams were flooding the courtroom, he pulled her up in a sitting position. She felt the back of her shirt was damp, she turned at saw the pool of blood behind her. She didn't feel anything, the sounds of the courtroom were muffled.

"Ms. Teller, are you hit." She looked up at the sheriff's deputy and back at Koz. She closed her eyes, letting the darkness envelope her.

________________

Jax and Opie were sitting at the bar in the Indian Hills clubhouse watching TV. "Out of California, a Stockton woman was fatally shot today after her lawyer Jesslynn Teller won a lawsuit for her against a drug company. Minutes after the jury read the verdict, a gunman screamed out and shot up the courtroom. Ms. Teller was taken to a hospital, but no word on her condition. This amateur video was shot by someone in the courtroom." Both men watched stunned, there was a brief glimpse of Jess, her back drenched in blood, they saw Koz with her.

"Shit!" Jax pulled out his phone trying to call Koz. Opie went to gather the rest of the club, so he could give them the news. The men crowded around the bar, watching the news footage. Happy's stomach knotted seeing the blood soaked shirt, he pulled out his own phone, trying to call Lynn. It went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it Lynn! You better be okay, call me!"

Clay tried Gemma, she wasn't answering her phone either, no one in Charming was answering, the men in the Indian Hill clubhouse were on edge, they had finished their business early and were enjoying some much needed relaxation. "All in favor of heading back to Charming tonight?" There was am unanimous rounds of yays, they rushed around packing their things up, before tearing out and heading home.

_________________

By the time she'd been checked out and released from Stockton Memorial, it was six pm. She had to wait for her purse to be released, her client had been shot and killed. It was her client's blood she was soaked in, she'd been in shock. Koz's quick action, of jumping over the railing and knocking her to the ground had saved her life. She pulled her phone from her purse, she had several missed calls.

She called her mom, first. "Baby, are you whole?"

"Thanks to Koz. I was in shock, Stockton Memorial was crazy, we're on our way back to the clubhouse. I have a call from everyone in the club from Charming to Belfast. Could you spread the word that I'm whole."

"Sure baby. The guys are on their way back. They've been out of their minds with worry. Why didn't Koz call them?"

"He was grazed in the arm."

"I'll let the boys know."

________________

They had pulled over to fill their tanks up when Clay had gotten the call from Gemma, he sat back down on his bike. Jax walked over to his step-father seeing the relief on his face. "Your mom called, Jess is fine. Koz saved her life, he was grazed by a bullet in the arm. Their on the way home."

"What about the blood?"

"Her client's. Your sister went into shock."

"I'll let everyone know." Jax gathered the club, letting them know the latest information. They all seemed to breath a sigh of relief, Happy pulled out his phone looking to see if she'd called him back. He frowned, seeing that there were no missed calls, he pocketed his phone. It vibrated, he pulled it out, seeing it was Koz. He wasn't thrilled to be talking to the man. None of this would have happened if he would have kept her at the clubhouse.

"What do you want asshole?"

"Just letting you know Jess is fine. She heard your message, and tried to call you, but her sedatives kicked in." Happy could hear her in the background talking.

"Is that my little grumpy pants? Gimme the phone Kozie!" She giggled, reaching for the phone. "Listen her grumpy pants, I have something to say! Your dick belongs to me! Better not be getting it wet with some nasty ass hobag!" She dropped the phone on the truck seat, Koz picked it up.

"Fuck Koz, did you let her drink?"

"No, of course not. I'm taking her back to the clubhouse, and putting her to bed." Happy heard her giggle.

"Oh Kozie, you're cute and all but Hap would rip you apart if you put me to bed!" 

Happy couldn't help but laugh, he just wished he was there to see his girl high as fuck. "Make sure she stays in her room. I trust you to keep her safe."

______________

She woke up the next morning, still slightly shaken up. Thankfully, her client Betty had anticipated for something like this happening and named her husband beneficiary to whatever settlement she got. She slowly sat up, she'd worn a set of hospital scrubs home, her clothes were ruined. She didn't remember much of anything after talking to her mom on the way home. She saw Koz, sleeping in the chair across the room, she frowned wondering why he hadn't slept in his own bed.

She felt hung over, only she was pretty sure she hadn't drank last night. She turned as the door to the room slowly opened, Happy stood in the doorway, staring at her. "Hap." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"What did I say about scaring me?" Happy walked over, to the chair, nudging Koz with his boot. Koz woke up with a start. "Thanks for keeping my girl safe." Koz got up leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Happy turned around, facing her again. "Christ Lynn."

"Hap, I'm fine." He picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He pulled her clothes off, examining her body for new wounds. "I'm fine, I promise."

He growled at her, when she tried to pull away from him. He ran his hands over every inch of her body, his hands cupped her face, pulling her close for a kiss. He picked her up laying her on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Lynn."

She kissed him, pressing her body to him. He climbed out of bed, pulling his clothes off, climbing back into bed with her.

____________

She woke up in his arms, a few hours later, sunlight streaming through the windows. She carefully started to scoot herself out of bed, she'd just about made it, when she was dragged back against his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" He kissed the back of her neck.

"To find food. I haven't eaten since sometime yesterday morning." She felt his body stiffen, turning to face him. "Before you loose your shit, the jury came back quick. I didn't have time for lunch. Then all hell broke loose. Then I don't really remember much after that, I mean remember leaving the hospital. Talking to my mom. Then after that it's a blank..I'm not even sure how I got into bed"

His eyes were dark as he stared at her. "I can't loose you, you're important to me. Stay in this bed, I'll go get us some coffee and food." She got up pulling on a pair of panties and one of his t-shirts. Crawling back into bed, she waited for Happy to return to the room, it had been twenty minutes since he left the room. How long does it take to get coffee and toast? She got up from the bed, slipping on a pair of his shorts, she walked into the main room.

He wasn't there, she walked into the kitchen, he was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. She smiled at the sight of him. "I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"Thought you got lost, or went on a run." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. 

"Go back to bed and wait for me." She turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist pulling her back into his arms. "Be naked."

"I'll think about it." She smiled and winked as she walked away. She was lifted off her feet, and swung around.

"Lass, ya got to stop scarring the hell out of us." She hugged Chibs smiling at him.

"Got to keep you boys on your toes."

"You whole love."

"Yes. I'm all in one piece, no new bullet holes." He kissed her cheek before sitting her on the ground.

"Glad you're okay love." They heard a throat clear at the kitchen door, Happy was standing there with a tray. 

"You hitting on my girl Chibs?"

Chibs smiled down at Jess, kissing her on the forehead. "Sorry Hap, it's the accent. Makes me go crazy!" Chibs let out a laugh, pushing her towards the door.

"Don't get me killed love!" She laughed as he left the room, Happy had put the tray down on the bar.

"Accents do it for you huh?" He leaned down to kiss her.

"Yeah, but you're the one I want to have in my bed."

______________

She hated rainy days, stuck inside, she'd always got into trouble when she was stuck inside when she was a kid. She sat on the couch, Tig was passed out, she smiled she was about to get into some trouble. She pulled nail polish from her purse, and painted his fingernails bright red. Laughing to herself, she pulled out her cosmetic bag, and did his make up. She looked up, when the clubhouse door opened, Opie was standing at the door watching her.

"Gonna rat me out?"

"Naw, but I'm taking pictures of that shit." She shoved her make-up bag back into her purse, going to sit down at the bar. The roar of motorcycles came roaring into the lot, she kept her back to the door.

Clay came into the building, heading for chapel, the men filed in behind him, Tig got up following. She heard the men laugh, telling him he was pretty. He got up, looking in a mirror.

"Hap, I love you brother but I'm going to go kill your old lady." 

Jesslyn took off down the hall for the room she was sharing with Happy. She slammed the door shut, jumping into bed, pretending to be asleep. The door busted open, she was grabbed, and thrown over Tig's shoulder. "Awww come on Tiggy. You're a pretty, pretty princess!" 

He swatted her on the ass, she let out a squeal and carried her outside into the rain. He gently tossed her into a puddle of water, she laughed looking up at him. She got up and played in the rain, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of freedom and peace. She turned at the sound of a vehicle smashing through the gate, she froze in place, as it barrled close to her.

It came to a stop in front of her, Tony steeped out of the front seat of the truck, smiling at her. She ran for the clubhouse door, trying to pull it open, it was locked. 

"Good to see you Jess. Where are your bodyguards?"

"They're watching right now..." He threw her against the wall, she winced in pain, the air knocked from her lungs. The door slammed open, Tony ran for the SUV, it pulled out of the lot. She pulled herself up, trying to catch her breath. Tig wrapped his arms around her.

"Shit, I'm so damn sorry Jess."

"Not your fault Tiggy. I'm fine." He guided her inside, as the roar of motorcycles tore out of the lot after the SUV, Chibs checked her over, she pushed his hands away. "I'm fine."

"Let me look you over, you know Hap will ask when he gets back love."

'I'm fine, he threw me against the wall. Don't worry, I'm fine." She went into their room, stripping out of her wet clothes, she dropped them in the hamper. She grabbed some dry clothes, going into the bathroom, she started the shower. Damn rainy days, were always trouble.


	16. Never Ending

Sitting on the end of the bed, Jess waited for the guys to get back. She knew it was just a matter of time before all hell broke loose. 

She tenses up hearing the bikes riding into the lot, she walked to the door, pulling it open. Happy pushed her back in the room, she could see he was angry.

His lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily. His hands pulling off her clothes. She tried to pull away from him but his hold tightened on her, he let out a primal growl.

She was lifted off her feet, and shoved against the wall. He pulled back glaring at her. "No more of this shit!"

"It's not like I asked for this!" She glared into his eyes. He pushed her harder into the door. 

"You don't go anywhere without me. Understand?"

"You can't be serious! I have things to do." He growled at her again. 

"I mean it Lynn! I'll be damned, if I loose you!" He carried her naked body to the bed. He pulled off his own clothes crawling into bed with her.

"Hap..." She looked in his intense eyes. 

"Promise me!" His voice was full of desperation.

"I promise....I will stay put unless you're with me." He pulled her to him. His lips crashing onto hers, his touch was at first desperate, hurried, and rough. 

He heard her cry out in pain, pull back he looked down at her. Slowed down, his touch became gentle, something changed in him, in the minute. She couldn't put her finger on it.


End file.
